


Original Sin

by Magnavox_23



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Episode: s09e03 Origin, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-06
Updated: 2014-04-06
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:53:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1420408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnavox_23/pseuds/Magnavox_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack’s warmth was nothing like the cruel fire that engulfed him before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Original Sin

_"I'm scared."_

_"I'm hungry."_

Jack led them out of Daniel's lab and down the hall. He wasn't sure Daniel realised that the whole situation was kind of surreal to him also. Not only was he back in Colorado, but after hearing Daniel admit to being scared of the power of the Ori, he couldn’t help but feel apprehensive himself. Daniel was never afraid of anything without reason.

He nonetheless kept his stride purposeful, knowing Daniel was blindly following his path, and gently grabbed his arm to stop him as they reached the elevator doors. Daniel was definitely lost in his own little world. It wasn't until they were in the elevator and arriving at ground level that Daniel realised they were leaving the mountain. The soft 'Oh' as he released a breath signalled as such.

They bundled themselves into Daniel’s car, and were half way down the mountain before Daniel realised he had no idea where Jack wanted to go. “Your place,” Jack answered the questioning look. Daniel hoped Jack would be satisfied with the culinary skills involved in making grilled cheese sandwiches, as he really wasn’t in the mood to go all out and most of his stuff was still in storage anyway. 

For the rest of the drive they sat in an easy silence. Daniel concentrating on the road, Jack concentrating on Daniel. The beard was new, unexpected, but not in a bad way. Jack was definitely a fan of scruffiness. He had read the report on Daniel’s time in the Ori galaxy, the hunched over shoulders and firmly set jaw a testament to nervous energy, and pent up stress. Jack knew all too well about that. His new position affording him little time off, and those pesky thoughts of retirement had crept up again recently. He wondered how much longer he could ignore them. Washington wasn’t a bad place, but it wasn’t home either. The contentment Jack felt in his chest at watching the golden firs sway in the breeze just outside the window, was proof enough.

Daniel pulled the car into his space under the apartment block and both men climbed out, making their way up the stairs to Daniel’s apartment on the second floor. Jack shivered from both the cold, and the memories of Daniel mixed with heights. He stood close by as Daniel fished out his keys, and unlocked the door. Whispers of Jack’s cool breath tickled the back of Daniel’s neck. 

Once inside the only sounds heard were those of rustling coats, and keys dropping to the hardwood floor, as Jack and Daniel enveloped one another in a powerful hug. Crushing one another, in an attempt to get as close as possible. Staving off the cold, the fears. Closing off from the outside world until all that existed was where the other touched. 

Daniel tucked his head under Jack’s chin, his cold nose rubbing against Jacks neck. Not altogether an unpleasant feeling when Jack’s hand came up to hold Daniel’s head against him. The heat slowly began to sink in and they both relaxed. Daniel leaned on Jack, pushing him against the door. They stood like that until Jack felt Daniel catch a sob his is throat. Daniel began to shift, but Jack pulled him up, smashing their lips together in attempt to drive away Daniel’s demons. Firm but gentle, Jack guided Daniel into the kiss, making him focus on the feeling of their lips, fingers, bodies…

Daniel stepped closer, crowding Jack further against the door but not caring, he needed this. Taking control, Daniel reached for Jack’s hip, bringing them even closer together by insinuating his legs between Jacks. The contact was everything, and not enough. He practically clawed Jack’s leather jacket, removing it with little grace, not that Jack seemed to mind. He thrust himself against Jack, grunting softly as he did so, hands fisted in Jack’s shirt.

Jack was here, Jack was now. The mewling coming from Jack’s throat as Daniel trailed his lips down Jack’s skin silenced the screaming in his head. Jack’s warmth was nothing like the cruel fire that engulfed him before. He popped the buttons on Jack’s jeans easily enough, reaching further to caress the steely length inside.

“Daniel,” Jack chocked out, “can we…”

“No.” Daniel stated, holding him firmer against the door. They weren’t going anywhere. Jack wasn’t going anywhere.

Jack let Daniel take full control, relaxing against the hard surface as Daniel pulled Jack’s jeans down past his knees. The cool air hitting his legs was a welcome contrast to Daniel’s warm hands, trailing their way down his thighs, and back up to remove his boxers. Standing up again, Daniel purposely brushed his fingers lightly along Jack’s cock. This caused his eyes to fly open, locking with Daniel’s. Daniel quickly toed off his shoes. He pulled his own pants down, before sliding back against Jack, gripping his head, and pulling him into another forceful kiss. They were now flush against one another. Hands fisted in shirts and hair. Pulling, straining. Daniel pounded Jack against the door, cocks rubbing together to create a delicious friction. Jack. All Daniel was concentrating on was Jack. Jack’s breath on his face, soft skin with an underlying strength and muscle. Jack’s dick, pre come leaking on his own. Jack was here. Jack was safe. Jack was his. Jack was coming. Jack bucked even harder into Daniel, back slamming again and again against the door as Daniel swallowed his cry with a kiss, letting himself go as Jack’s cum coated his skin.

When Daniel pulled away, he was once again met with Jack’s gaze. A sated smile and a question rolled into one. You ok?

“Yeah,” Daniel replied to the silence. “Yeah…” he whispered as they slid to the floor and he rested his forehead on Jack’s shoulder. He breathed Jack in. Jack’s arm encircled him, and they rested like that against the door.

“You know, not that I don’t love you in this position,” Jack drawled, “but my naked ass, and your hard wood floors aren’t exactly made for each other…”

Daniel huffed in air as he slowly eased himself off of Jack, and helped him off the floor.

“You still hungry?”


End file.
